


Сказка для Стива Роджерса

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Андерсен не все перевернул с ног на голову. Мы действительно существуем, мы действительно можем жить на суше.





	Сказка для Стива Роджерса

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для Leshaya, замечательной переводчицы, которая столько раз делала меня счастливой.

У Стива Роджерса была мечта. Нет, не о мире во всем мире, и не о победе демократии над тиранами. То есть, безусловно, этого он тоже хотел, но такие мечты принадлежали скорее Капитану Америка, совершенному парню, помыслы которого были чисты, а поступки идеальны. Стив Роджерс не был совершенен. Он не любил холода, боролся по ночам с бессонницей, покупал слишком много батончиков «Марс» после тяжелого дня и мечтал найти человека, который вынул его изо льда.

Казалось бы — что тут трудного? Ведь айсберг, где Стив нечувствительно провел 75 лет своей жизни, обнаружили местные метеорологи. Их было трое, их звали Альберт, Эйвери и Гвендолин, у Стива даже были их адреса... да только они нашли айсберг потому, что получили сигнал бедствия по всем возможным частотам и запеленговали устройство (кстати, весьма затейливое: никто до сих пор понял, как могло работать что-либо, собранное из двух ржавых кусков самолетного крыла, трех усов моржа, выдолбленной чашки изо льда и здоровенной рыбьей чешуи). И ни у кого из них не было таких теплых карих глаз, которые снились Стиву с тех пор каждую ночь. Ни у кого не было такого хрипловатого голоса, который до сих пор звучал у него в ушах. Правда, этим голосом произносились самые ужасные ругательства — но господи помилуй, Стив и сам бы, наверное, сказал пару-тройку крепких словечек, если б обнаружил живого человека, который смотрел бы на него изо льда и плакал.

Стив плакал — это он тоже помнил. И пытался биться. И не мог дышать. Что-то прервало его долгий сон — врачи говорили потом, что усиленный сывороткой организм просто исчерпал возможности для поддержания жизни и вывел тело из бессознательного состояния для того, чтобы бороться. Но Стив проиграл бы этот бой — не окажись рядом кого-то с теплыми глазами, уникальным словарным запасом и разумом настоящего гения... и горячей шероховатой ладонью. Где-то через десять секунд после первого вдоха через расколотый лед Стив потерял сознание, и последнее, что помнил — прикосновение этой руки к щеке. Словно вновь начавшаяся жизнь принимала его назад.

К сожалению, никто не мог даже предположить, кто собрал тот странный передатчик. Вернее, в мире было несколько человек, которые могли бы заставить работать что-то настолько невероятное — но что бы они стали делать в Арктике? Стив проверял: совершенно ничего. К тому же он смотрел фотографии, и ни один портрет не напоминал ему того, кого он не мог забыть.

После двух лет поисков Стив утратил надежду на успех. И все-таки потребность сказать хотя бы простое «спасибо» была сильнее — так что он говорил это каждое утро восходящему солнцу. Даже если оно вставало над полем боя, даже если было затянуто тучами — глаза Стива видели свет, тот же самый, что видел его спаситель. И может быть, у него все было хорошо. Во всяком случае, Стив очень надеялся на это и верил, что это был хороший человек. Может, несовершенный, как и сам Стив. Но хороший. И если бы они встретились...

Дальше Стив не решался думать. Не потому, что его спаситель совершенно точно был мужчиной — а потому, что влюбленность в того, кого ты совершенно не знаешь, свидетельствовала о явном душевном нездоровье.

Он так и сказал однажды в сердцах Тони Старку — который взялся при нем разглагольствовать о том, как в него, Тони, с первого взгляда влюбляются женщины. Хотя скорее всего, дела обстояли именно так – Стив готов был это признать. Будь он женщиной, он бы, возможно, тоже мгновенно влюбился в этого обаятельного богатого безумца, который смотрел на мир исключительно сквозь розовые (желтые, зеленоватые) дизайнерские очки и даже по земле ходить считал ниже своего достоинства. Вместо этого он летал — и это не художественное преувеличение, а факт: вся обувь Тони Старка (исключительного качества, фантастических расцветок и только ручной работы) была снабжена небольшими двигателями, которые сам Тони называл репульсорами. Точно такие же были встроены в его бронированный костюм, и это тоже раздражало Стива: в конце-то концов, не стоит быть настолько нескромным и пользоваться рабочим оборудованием для того, чтобы производить впечатление на не совсем трезво мыслящих людей. Потому что трезво мыслящий человек никогда бы...

Что? Да, Тони Старк был Железным Человеком. Напарником Капитана Америка, самоотверженным и отважным героем. И у Стива просто разрывался мозг от того, что этот же самый человек мог быть настолько мелочно тщеславным и надменным засранцем, чтобы буквально смотреть на людей сверху вниз через эти свои проклятые очки, в которых (Стив спрашивал!) не было ровно никакого смысла, кроме «создания образа». Что, по мнению Стива, опять-таки не имело никакого смысла.

Вообще-то они с Тони часто ссорились из-за ерунды, потому что оба были слишком нетерпеливы. Разве что вспыльчивость Тони была сродни пороху, а у Стива напоминала часовую бомбу. Он и сам это понимал, и в большинстве случаев приходил извиняться — если только речь не шла о действительно серьезных вещах. Например, о Боге: правда, тут Стиву пришлось проявить современную гибкость и смириться с тем, что Тони верит исключительно в Эйнштейна и Ньютона, а Бог стоит для него где-то рядом с призраками и русалками. В свою очередь Тони пообещал не проходиться насчет «воображаемых друзей» — и их споры на эту тему прекратились. То же самое произошло в конце концов и с темой «люди не так плохи, как кажется»: они просто пришли к соглашению, что каждый остается при своем мнении — тем более что Тони, при всем своем цинизме, бросался спасать этих самых людей по первому зову, иногда здорово рискуя. О любви они мудро не говорили вообще: репутация Старка была всем хорошо известна, как и репутация Капитана, Морального Столпа Америки. Тони, кстати, обожал проходиться насчет «столпа» — и вот его шуточки про секс часто выводили из себя. Пока разговор шел про разные малопристойные вещи в связи со Стивом, ему было глубоко наплевать — он слышал еще и не такое, причем не от товарищей по оружию, а от певичек из кордебалета. Но Тони просто обожал в конце концов переходить на то, что Стив сделал бы, найди он своего спасителя. И вот тут сдержаться уже было просто невозможно. Должны же, в конце концов, быть какие-то пределы, святые вещи и собственное пространство?

Да, Тони знал эту историю. Стив однажды обратился к нему по неосторожности — думал, что Старк поможет ему. Он и помог — но перед этим вытянул из Стива все, что тот помнил, а потом высмеял за упоминание о «самых красивых глазах, которые я только видел». Стив тогда обиделся настолько, что просто встал и вышел, и на сердце у него было тяжело и больно до самого вечера, когда Тони прилетел к нему домой, положил на стол диск с данными и сказал: «Пожалуйста, прости меня, кэп». И было в его голосе что-то такое, что Стив ни минуты не колебался — пожал протянутую руку и, помедлив, обнял вдруг своего гениального, безжалостного напарника, который всегда хотел казаться хуже, чем был, Эйнштейн его знает, почему.

От Тони пахло пряным одеколоном, каленым железом и под всем этим — морской солью. Его сердце стучало о грудь Стива — слишком часто, и тихий гул репульсоров не мог заглушить этого стука.

Так бы Стив и жил, наверное — в новом странном мире, со сложной работой и несбывшейся мечтой, если бы однажды его напарника не похитили террористы. Совершенно ненормальные, если хотите знать мнение Стива: только психически нездоровые люди рискнули бы выкрасть главу огромной корпорации во время его поездки по Ближнему Востоку — зная, что глава корпорации и Железный Человек одно и то же лицо. А значит, во-первых, все требования бесполезны: Тони не стал бы делать ничего против своей воли даже под пытками. А во-вторых, террористы Ближнего Востока почти всегда те же военные — и должны бы понимать, что своих не бросают и Капитан Америка явится по их души.

Он едва не пришел слишком поздно. Ворвался на базу в горах Афганистана спустя пять дней после похищения — очень долгих дней, в которые готов был молиться хоть Ньютону, хоть домовым, чтобы Тони был жив. Он и был: лежал на столе в темной пещере, подключенный к куче пищащих аппаратов, с иглами в венах, с дырой в груди. В этом месте у Тони был реактор — круглая светящаяся штука, которая питала его неимоверно разросшееся эго. «Модификации тела — это же круто, кэп. Признак ума, денег и могущества!» — склоняясь над бесчувственным телом, Стив вновь услышал эти слова как наяву.

— Чего угодно, только не ума, — прошептал он и отвел слипшиеся кудрявые пряди с зеленоватого лба. — Потерпи, Тони. Потерпи. Я здесь, мы тебя вытащим.

И в этот момент Тони открыл глаза. Те самые — огромные, темные, самые красивые на свете. Только тепла в них сейчас не было — только боль и ужас. Стив захлебнулся вдохом, в грудь словно чугунной гирей ударило. Тони пошевелил сухими губами и снова потерял сознание.

Потом рассказывали, что Стив голыми руками перевернул машину, в которой пытались скрыться главарь банды и его персональный доктор Менгеле. За шиворот приволок обоих в пещеру, спокойно сломал главарю сперва руку, потом ногу, и пообещал доктору, что сделает с ним то же самое, сверяясь с анатомическим атласом, чтобы не пропустить ни одной кости, если он немедленно, сейчас же... Еще рассказывали, что Стив сам вынес Старка на руках из пещеры, сам погрузил в вертолет медслужбы ЩИТа и всю дорогу не говорил ни с кем — только держал Тони за руку и бормотал: «Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, я же тебя убью, если ты умрешь».

Стив ничего этого не помнил — разве что урывками. Он будто снова оказался в Арктике, снова бился об лед, пытаясь вздохнуть, и спасение было только одно — увидеть темные живые глаза, ощутить касание горячей шершавой ладони. В конце концов военврач, черный парень с тонкими чертами лица, попытался отогнать Стива от Тони, сунув ему под нос какую-то гнусно пахнущую дрянь. Стив чихнул — и поднял голову.

— Где мы? — спросил он.

— Через несколько минут будем в госпитале на нашей военной базе, — ответил врач и добавил, поколебавшись: — Директор Фьюри уже летит сюда.

— Вы ему сказали...

— Как я мог не сказать, черт бы вас побрал!

Стив потер ладонью лицо и посмотрел на Тони. Тот выглядел жутко: кожа из зеленоватой стала белой, как рыбье брюхо, широкие щели под скулами подрагивали, затягиваясь. Реактор пульсировал вспышками, окрашивая в синий цвет сетку коротких тонких рубцов от пояса до лодыжек.

— Вы когда-нибудь видели такое, док? Хоть кто-нибудь видел? — спросил Стив, всей душой надеясь на то, что услышит в ответ что-нибудь вроде «да каждый божий день».

— Нингё, сумевший так долго прожить среди людей? Вы издеваетесь, — вздохнул врач.

— Я думал, он русалка...

— Этот народ не любит, когда их так называют. Вообще не ладит с людьми. Первый контакт с ними у нас был во время Второй Мировой, на Окинаве. Несколько таких существо спасли девять американских моряков. Когда они рассказывали о каких-то здоровых парнях и девицах с рыбьими хвостами, никто не верил. Но у японцев есть легенды о людях-рыбах, нингё. Так что теперь используется этот термин. Русалки это все-таки... — врач обрисовал в воздухе очертания бедер и талии, а на изображении груди стукнулся рукой о стенку вертолета. — Ну, вы понимаете. Не совсем серьезно звучит.

Стив покачал головой и снова посмотрел на бледное, неподвижное лицо Тони.

— Если вы собираетесь его изучать или резать на части, то лучше наденьте парашют, потому что я выброшу вас из вертолета.

— А потом? — заинтересованно спросил врач.

— Вы не боитесь?

— Я такой же солдат, как вы, капитан, только моложе. Что дальше?

— Дальше я найду способ переправить его домой. Постараюсь успеть к трибуналу.

Врач тихо засмеялся и протянул ему руку.

— Меня зовут Сэм. — Стив, помедлив, пожал. — Я не буду врать, будто знаю, что на уме у Фьюри, но вряд ли все будет настолько глупо.

Через несколько часов Фьюри сказал Стиву то же самое. Тон у него при этом был такой, будто он говорил с шестилеткой. Стив выслушал, кивнул, но категорически отказался выходить из палаты, где мерно пищали аппараты, к которым был подсоединен Тони Старк, гений, плейбой, филантроп и нингё. В сознание он так и не приходил. Док Сэм уверял, что все будет нормально, но у него был слишком уж маниакальный, изучающий взгляд, когда он смотрел на Тони. А может, Стиву это только казалось — в нем вдруг проснулся такой параноик, что Фьюри при следующем разговор только головой покачал. И заявил, что Стив должен немедленно лететь домой, в Нью-Йорк.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Стив обеспокоенно.

Фьюри кивнул.

— Случилось. Над Центральным парком висит летающая тарелка.

— Хм. — Стив сложил руки на груди. — Даже для меня это слишком похоже на историю из кино.

— Ну да, то ли дело атака роботов-кальмаров из разлома в Гудзоне, — хмыкнув, ответил Фьюри. — Намного правдоподобней, и было всего два месяца назад. Вот что, капитан — я обычно одобряю паранойю, даже если она мешает моим планам: по крайней мере, можно развлечься. Но это не тот случай. Мы пока не знаем, какие намерения у этих пришельцев. Мы даже не знаем, есть они там или это какой-то автономный дрон. Но сейчас в Нью-Йорке остались только Тор и Халк. Ты представляешь, что они сделают, если будут действовать без плана и тактического руководства?

Стив только вздохнул. Халк в гневе редко разбирал своих и чужих, а Тор был замечательным парнем — но богом. Главной его целью было отправить в Вальгаллу как можно больше врагов. Сохранность городского ландшафта в приоритетах Тора не числилась.

— Конечно, я поеду, — сказал Стив. — Но если вы причините Тони вред, или лишите его свободы, или захотите использовать для чего-то — то клянусь богом, вам это дорого обойдется.

Фьюри смерил его холодным взглядом.

— Тогда начинай действовать прямо сейчас — потому что я действительно собираюсь использовать Старка. В качестве Железного Человека, в качестве дойной коровы для ЩИТа — ты же в курсе, что он финансирует нас, да, кэп? В качестве инженера. В перспективе, возможно, в качестве первого контактера с ненгё. Я найду тысячи способов, будь уверен, потому что я использую все, что попадается мне под руку, включая тебя, меня, богов, сваливающихся к нам с небес — лишь бы люди могли спокойно спать по ночам. Разбирать Старка на органы — самая нецелесообразная хрень, которую только можно придумать. Пока, во всяком случае. Я тебя успокоил?

— Вполне, — ответил Стив.

Уходя, он не оглянулся.

Инопланетяне над Нью-Йорком оказались биологами откуда-то из Тау-Верде. Собирали образцы флоры и фауны на отдаленных планетах, чтобы победить в соревновании на лучший гербарий и удостоиться аудиенции у Великого Зачинателя. Вопросы разумности будущих экспонатов никого при этом не волновали: краеугольным камнем цивилизации являлся постулат «Разум это мы». Кто такой Великий Зачинатель, инопланетные гости тоже понятия не имели: его личность и облик были священной тайной даже для жителей планеты — потому все так и стремились к нему попасть. Стив во время допроса набросал в блокноте предполагаемый портрет этого государственного деятеля: семь лап, три глаза, сросшиеся кожистым валиком надбровные дуги, которые делали его похожим на неандертальца, и гитлеровские усы. Гости, и без того не особо склонные к диалогу, злобно встопорщили оранжевую шерсть на загривке и отказались разговаривать совсем. Но после крайне своевременного и очень дипломатичного (в четверть силы) рева Халка пояснили, что семь лап — это признак крайне низкоразвитого интеллекта, в то время как Великий Зачинатель, разумеется, был образцом интеллектуального превосходства абсолютно над всей Вселенной.

— Надо было нарисовать ему семь стволов Иггдрасиля, — заметил Тор, когда Стив рассказал ему эту историю. Сам он не присутствовал на беседе, потому что очищал свой молот от окалины, ржавчины, ошметков инопланетной плоти и прочей ерунды, налипшей на Мьельнир во время сражения. Рукоять молота были витая, и там застревало особенно много всего.

— Это было бы непристойно, — ответил Стив, но, подумав, добавил: — Хотя после того, что они сделали с Центральным парком...

— Да, это было прекрасное место, — согласился Тор, полоща зубную щетку в мыльном растворе. — Не столь прекрасное, как сады моего отца, но все же приятное глазу и душе. Жаль, что после того, как туда упал их корабль, от парка остался только кратер. Но с другой стороны, друг мой Стивен, никто не пострадал, и жители Мидгарда не стали пищей для безумных пришельцев.

— Они не собирались их есть, Тор.

— Враги часто лгут, — коротко ответил бог и, отложив щетку, открыл небольшой деревянный сундук.

Сундук был родом из Асгарда, а ветошь, хранившаяся в нем — из мастерской Тони. Стив посмотрел на кучу мягких тряпок, и у него кольнуло под сердцем. И в этот момент раздался звонок телефона — вернее, монотонное пиликание, потому что телефон у Стива был такой, каких, пожалуй, уже и не водилось в этом мире нигде, кроме свалки и сайтов для конспирологов, которые не хотели, чтобы правительство отслеживало их по GPS и все в этом духе. У Стива цели были проще: он не хотел, чтобы Тони постоянно менял ему нормальные сигналы на какие-нибудь дикие вопли, причем дистанционно.

Имя Тони и светилось сейчас на сером крошечном экране, и Стив чуть было не сбросил звонок, торопливо нажимая на мягкую кнопку.

— Это ты? — выдохнул он.

— Я, — ответил хрипловатый голос, и Стив поразился тому, что не узнал его раньше. Или это все из-за ранения? — Как там Нью-Йорк?

— Не очень. Центрального парка больше нет.

— Ничего, восстановим, — сказал Тони, и Стив почти увидел его улыбку.

— Это ведь не дом, быстро не построишь... Минимум лет сорок.

— Ерунда, кэп. Я как раз работал над быстрорастущими культурами: добавлю к пшенице пару опытов на дубах и кленах, и года через три-четыре ты не отличишь это место от того, по которому шлялся в детстве!

— Отличу, — вздохнул Стив. — Я и этот-то отличал. Ты в порядке, Тони? Ты... тебя не обижают?

— Нет, — ответил Тони дрогнувшим голосом. — В смысле, я в порядке. Не вздумай лететь сюда — скоро вернусь. Кстати, Фьюри рассказал мне про твои подвиги и просил, чтобы я тебя успокоил, пока ты не выбил ему последний глаз.

— Я и не собирался.

— Нет?

— Только если бы он что-то... Господи, почему ты не сказал мне, Тони?!

Воцарилось молчание, и Стив только тут сообразил, что сидит на широкой сосновой скамье, которую Тор нашел в «Икее», рядом с богом и его молотом. Ему показалось, что даже сундук смотрит с живым интересом.

— Я все объясню, когда приеду, — сказал Тони виновато, и у Стива опять кольнуло под сердцем.

— Ладно. Но прежде чем лететь через полмира, ты выздоровеешь, понял?!

Тони засмеялся.

— Не беспокойся. Мы крепкий народ.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки. Стив убрал ее от уха и стал смотреть на экран, на котором все еще светилось имя Тони и цифры продолжительности разговора. Две минуты семь секунд. Всего за две минуты он обнаружил, что минимум две недели дышал не в полную силу.

— Что-то случилось между тобой и Железным Человеком? — спросил Тор.

Стив кивнул. Экран погас.

— Это хорошо, — удовлетворенно ответил Тор. — У нас в Асгарде некоторые мужи сражаются лучше, когда наконец-то выясняют, что готовы разделить ложе.

— Что? — Стив почувствовал, что сейчас провалится сквозь землю. — Это... нет.

— В Мидгарде такое тоже случалось. Спарта. Я читал.

Вид у Тора был такой, словно ничего необычного он не говорит, и ничего странного не происходит. Стив понял, что с него хватит и, наскоро попрощавшись, побрел к себе.

Обычно его успокаивало одиночество. Но с некоторых пор все шло не так: усевшись на кровати с книгой, Стив очень быстро понял, что не читает, а тупо смотрит на страницу. Он зажмурился и тряхнул головой, посмотрел на часы. Не было еще и полуночи. Можно было спуститься вниз и заняться боксерскими грушами — да только Стиву не хотелось сейчас что-то бить. Хотелось обнять. Но в комнате не было совершенно ничего подходящего, только щит. Стив опять тряхнул головой и достал телефон.

«Тони, ты не спишь?»

Ответа не было. Стив посидел некоторое время, глядя на серый экран, потом осторожно положил телефон рядом с собой, снова взял было книгу, но отложил и ее и опустил голову на подушку. Он пытался представить себе Тони в Арктике — по пояс голого, с рыбьим хвостом... выходило ужасно холодно. Покрывшись мурашками, Стив забрался под одеяло и погладил пальцем телефон. Чем Тони расколол лед? Как он умудрился подать сигнал бедствия, как вообще оказался там? И почему не открылся? Верно, побоялся, что Стив захочет от него что-то, что Тони не мог ему дать... ведь спасти кого-то еще не значит любить. А любить — не значит делить ложе, по выражению Тора.

Но разве Стив хотел именно этого? Он же всего только...

Дальше выходило совсем уж путано и тоскливо. Стив тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза. «Спать, солдат!» — приказал он себе. И, что удивительно, — заснул.

Назавтра вечером Тони и вправду вернулся. Выглядел он вполне здоровым — разве что бледным, да синяки не совсем сошли. И он был выбрит. Слева по челюсти шел аккуратный шов, с которого явно едва сняли нитки. Тони все время морщился и тянулся его почесать, но тут же, спохватившись, опускал руку. Когда Стив увидел это, он принялся считать до десяти и обратно — очень медленно и стараясь не отвлекаться на охватившую его ярость. Тони, заметив его взгляд, только хмыкнул и поправил на носу очки — на этот раз лиловые, в массивной черепаховой оправе.

— Перестань сопеть, а то я тебя боюсь, — заявил он весело и потянулся. Ветер, гуляющий по аэродрому, захлопал полами пиджака.

Стив выдохнул и опустил глаза. Ботинки Тони, как всегда, висели в полуфуте над землей, и под подошвами гудело ровное холодное пламя.

— Тебе больно ходить, да? — спросил Стив.

— Угу. — Тони выглядел удивленным. — Откуда такие познания? Что, медслужба ЩИТа и тебе подает отчеты?

— Нет. Просто предположил. Читал на днях одну...

— О, нет! Только не Андерсен! — Тони театрально воздел руки к небу, по которому ползли серые тучи. — Тоже мне, энциклопедия на все случаи жизни!

— А чем он так плох?

— Да хотя бы тем, что это был никакой не принц, а принцесса! И кстати, с исключительно дурным вкусом и диктаторскими замашками: всю жизнь настаивала, чтобы моя прабабка носила только зеленое, раз у нее рыжие волосы. Что ты так смотришь? Мы переписывались!

— С прабабкой? — уточнил Стив, у которого голова кругом шла от свежего ветра, несомненно здорового, хоть и безбородого Тони и новой информации.

— Ну да. Она умерла всего восемь лет назад.

— А как?

— Если умерла, то от старости: сто с лишним лет на суше не шутки. А если переписывались, то бутылками. В смысле — она писала письмо, передавала Джарвису и он приносил его ко мне.

— А Джарвис это...

— Дельфин. Очень почтенный и очень умный — две трети людей на земле не имеют даже трети его ума. — Тони вдруг замолчал и снял очки. — Извини, что я не сказал тебе. Я просто...

Он часто заморгал, и Стив подумал было, что Тони сейчас заплачет. Но глаза его были сухими, а взгляд — виноватым и настороженным. Стив шагнул к нему и обнял, очень стараясь не раздавить.

— Очки зачем? Прятаться от меня? — пробормотал он в теплую шею.

— Не только. Там есть пара встроенных функций... у меня глаза сохнут от воздуха. Думал, ослепну в той пещере.

Стив зажмурился и снова стал считать до десяти и обратно, не выпуская Тони из рук.

— Сказал же — не сопи, боюсь, — шепнул Тони.

— Не тебе надо бояться, — ответил Стив сквозь зубы.

— Ну, тогда ладно. Слушай, пойдем отсюда куда-нибудь, где на нас не будут пялиться и снимать на мобильники, а?

Стив глубоко вдохнул запах Тони — живого, живого, настоящего — и подумал о том, как все-таки это удобно: жить на военной базе. Иначе сейчас пришлось бы долго куда-то ехать, может, неловко молчать, и так минимум час по нью-йоркским пробкам.

— Пойдем ко мне? — предложил он. — В смысле — ты голодный?

— А что, у тебя там есть пара гамбургеров и торт со свечками?

— Нет. Но если ты голодный, то сперва ужинать, а потом...

Тони отстранился и усмехнулся чуть печально. Стив вынул из его пальцев очки и нацепил ему на нос.

— Я не голодный, — сипло сказал Тони.

Совсем рядом сверкнула вспышка. Стив, даже не посмотрев в ту сторону, подвинул очки на самую переносицу — и они пошли к нему. Вернее, Стив шел, а Тони плыл по воздуху рядом, и Стиву все время хотелось взять его за руку — как воздушный шар за нитку. Вдруг улетит?

Едва дверь закрылась за ними, Тони первым делом отключил и сбросил ботинки. И чуть поморщился, осторожно переступив пятками по ковру.

— Давай сразу, Стив, — сказал он деловито. — Андерсен не все перевернул с ног на голову. Мы действительно существуем, мы действительно можем жить на суше, и ходить таким, как я и моя прабабка, действительно больно, хотя со временем привыкаешь. Однако... ты что делаешь?!

— Ты сказал, что тебе больно, — объяснил Стив, поднимая его на руки. — Значит, стоять ты не будешь. Тут есть два кресла, стул и кровать: что выбираешь?

— Вопрос с подвохом? — ехидно поинтересовался Тони. — Кровать.

Стив усмехнулся и понес его к постели. Сердце в груди билось часто и тяжело.

— Рассказывай дальше, — сказал он, сгрузив Тони на постель и садясь рядом.

Но Тони молчал. Потом снял очки и, не глядя на Стива, похлопал ими по ладони. А потом спросил:

— Ты можешь поцеловать меня?

Стив застыл на мгновение, не веря своим ушам — и не зная, что ответить. Ему надо было подумать. Или сказать «да», а еще лучше «да, я могу тебя поцеловать», чтобы потянуть время и хоть что-нибудь сообразить. Но вместо этого Стив положил ладонь на щеку Тони и повернул к себе его лицо. И коснулся губами губ, так нежно, как только мог. Это должно было что-то объяснить — и Тони, и ему самому, и не должно было длиться долго. Но щека под пальцами была шершавой, губы Тони — мягкими и требовательными, а сердце Стива — голодным и испуганным. Так что когда их поцелуй все-таки закончился, от пуговиц на рубашке Тони остались одни воспоминания.

Стив, тяжело дыша, тронул пальцами реактор. Поднял голову. Лицо Тони стало жестким.

— Если ты не можешь хотеть что-то вроде меня, тебе надо только...

— Что только?! — взорвался Стив и встряхнул его за плечи. — Что значит «что-то вроде тебя»?! Зачем ты смеялся надо мной вместо того, чтобы все рассказать?!

Тони потер лицо руками.

— Извини. Просто... я ведь не совсем человек.

— Но до дельфина тебе точно далеко, — сердито ответил Стив и поневоле улыбнулся сам, когда Тони расхохотался.

— Бинго! Ладно, кэп, прости меня, правда. Я не собирался разыгрывать королеву драмы в неподходящий момент. Но я действительно очень боялся, что ты меня не захочешь, когда узнаешь, кто я. Такое бывало.

— Так значит, не только вы с прабабкой сумасшедшие?

— Нет, конечно. Вообще-то примерно пять процентов из нас рождаются с тягой к людям, причем своего же пола. Это как раз то, чего ваш Андерсен не написал. Мы — отклонение и от нашей нормы, и от человеческой, так что можешь себе представить... Я всегда знал, что плохо кончу, мне твердили об этом всю жизнь, так что мне трудно поверить, будто все сложилось по-настоящему удачно, и ты не скажешь мне что-нибудь вроде «я не извращенец, чтобы трахаться с суши».

— Господи, Тони!

— Это цитата, между прочим, — заметил Тони мрачно. — Отец часто рассказывал мне эту историю, и еще парочку других, не менее веселых. А прабабку Ариэль в доме вообще не упоминали. Я узнал о ее существовании случайно, лет в двенадцать. Тогда и решился первый раз всплыть на поверхность. Это была Аппулия. Помню, что мне стало сперва очень холодно, потом очень жарко. Свет слепил глаза, так шумно... И там была девчонка, тощая и в веснушках. Я тогда не знал, что это такое, и предложил ей умыться. А она смеялась.

— Пеппер Поттс? — спросил Стив тихо.

Тони кивнул.

— Мы подружились. Я выбирался к ней каждый раз, когда мог, но потом она уехала. Дала свой адрес, и я... в общем, от нее тоже приходили бутылки. Когда мне стукнуло восемнадцать, отец захотел, чтобы я женился. Я поступил, как принцесса моей прабабки: немедленно сбежал из дома.

Стив попытался представить все это — и не смог. Воображение упорно подкидывало ему картины из его собственного прошлого: голод, холод, темные подворотни... на морском дне наверняка не было подворотен, но какие-нибудь буйные осьминоги точно водились. Тони, словно прочитав эти мысли, потрепал его по руке.

— На самом деле ничего страшного: дома было намного хуже.

— А твой отец — он... — Стив запнулся. — Как в сказках?

— Нет, слава всему на свете! Того, кто всеми правит, зовут Нэмор. И то это не правление в прямом смысле. На морском днем только две традиции, за которыми и без Большого Брата все следят: не путаться с людьми и вовремя производить потомство. В остальном мы вольны делать что угодно. Но я-то нарушил сразу две главных заповеди — так что, хотя у нас не убивают, меня вполне могли скормить домашним акулам.

— Вы разводите акул?

— Для охраны территорий, как собак. Для еды есть другие... что ты так на меня смотришь? Разумеется, мы едим рыбу — едите же вы свиней, а они генетически ваши ближайшие родственники. В общем, сидеть на месте мне не было никакого смысла. Я перебрался в Атлантику, поближе к Пеппер. Помог ей оплатить учебу — она сказала родителям, что нашла на берегу пару розовых жемчужин еще в детстве, но боялась им показать. Благодаря ей я тоже учился. Освоил вашу технику, построил дом на берегу и создал компанию. Пеппер управляла всеми моими делами, а когда надо было подписать какой-то договор — что ж, люди приезжали в мой дом. Я встречал их за столом, мы обменивались рукопожатиями и подписями, а потом я их выпроваживал. Пять минут полностью на суше — это был мой предел, потом я начинал высыхать. Это как ваш солнечный удар, только в разы неприятнее. Заработал репутацию надменного юного ублюдка. И все-таки дела шли неплохо. Мое оружие было нарасхват. — Тони покачал головой. — Не спрашивай, почему первым делом я придумал то, что будет убивать.

— Я не буду спрашивать даже, почему ты перестал это выпускать, — ответил Стив и обнял его. 

Тони напрягся на мгновение, но потом расслабился и потерся макушкой о грудь Стива, как кот.

— Это все знают, — сказал он с невеселым смешком. — Никто не знает только, что я своими глазами видел, как горела «Звезда Запада». Как люди прыгали в море в надежде сбить пламя, но его не могла потушить даже вода. Я никого не мог спасти. Я мог только смотреть и думать — почему мое оружие не было запрещено к использованию во всем мире, как разрывные пули, например? Потому, что я вроде как продаю его только одной стране, и в чужие, не столь цивилизованные руки оно не должно было попасть?

Стив ничего не ответил. Его самого иногда занимали подобные непатриотичные вопросы. Но они с Капитаном ничего не могли поделать — только спасать тех, кого можно спасти, да колошматить плохих парней в надежде, что работают на парней хороших. Тони, помолчав, заговорил снова:

— К тому моменту я уже активно работал над тем, чтобы выйти на землю. Все-таки быть настолько ограниченным водой — это как-то скучно и унизительно. Но меня не устраивал способ. Для таких случаев существует искусственный мутагенез, но у него есть побочный эффект: при закрытии жабр почти всегда необратимо повреждаются голосовые связки. Я не собирался делать карьеру рок-идола, но и немота меня не устраивала. Надо было придумать что-то другое — и для меня, и для компании. Не кухонные комбайны же было выпускать! У меня долго не ладилось, но в конце концов я создал эту вот штуку. — Он постучал пальцем по реактору. — Объяснять долго, но это не только источник энергии. Реактор генерирует постоянное поле, которое перестраивает мое ДНК. Изменения должны были занять какое-то время — так что я отправился путешествовать.

— И нашел меня, да? — улыбнулся Стив.

— Нет! — ехидно ответил Тони. — Сперва я познакомился с одним моржом по имени Дубина. То есть я его так звал, а он был не против. Болван, конечно, но добродушный. И нашел тебя в общем-то он, когда разыскивал мне какую-нибудь ледяную пещеру для ночевки.

Стива передернуло.

— Что? — мгновенно подобрался Тони.

— Да представил себе, как ты спишь в ледяной пещере, голый по пояс.

— Совсем голый. К тому моменту у меня уже были ноги — правда, стоять на них было невыносимо. Ты зря волнуешься об этом, Стив. Чего я действительно не переношу — так это жары... Но ты спас меня оттуда.

В его взгляде было столько благодарности, и столько настороженного тепла, что у Стива зашлось сердце.

— Ты ведь тоже спас меня, — сказал он тихо.

— Кое-как вытащил, — кивнул Тони. — И упросил Дубину отдать три вибриссы, чтобы сделать передатчик. Ты лежал на снегу, белый, со следами слез на лице, в обледеневшей одежде, а я думал, что отец был прав. Я плохо кончу.

Стив покачал головой, не зная, что ответить. От рассказа Тони, от его близости было одновременно и хорошо, и горько.

— Неужели я так ужасен?

— Нет, кэп. Ты был идеален. И искал кого-то идеального.

— С чего ты это взял?

Тони усмехнулся невесело.

— Ты бы видел себя, когда рассказывал мне ту историю! У тебя горели глаза, и эти твои «спасибо» по утрам... я ведь слышал их, и не раз. И старался даже не думать о том, какое у тебя будет лицо, когда ты поймешь, что там был всего лишь я. Ты потерял так много. Я не хотел отнимать у тебя еще и это.

Стив на секунду прикрыл глаза, пытаясь усмирить приступ сильнейшего бешенства в смеси с таким же яростным счастьем. Потом обхватил Тони двумя руками и, придвинув к себе в одно резкое движение, потребовал:

— Посмотри на меня. — Тони поднял взгляд, часто моргая. Весь боевой настрой Стива мгновенно испарился. — Что с глазами? Больно?

— Говорю же, сохнут. Ничего страшного, у меня есть капли, про которые я сегодня, нахрен, забыл. Если ты меня отпустишь...

— Не отпущу.

— Тогда подай пиджак. Там в кармане.

Удерживая Тони одной рукой, Стив потянулся за пиджаком, который валялся на полу, и выудил из левого кармана прозрачный пузырек… и алый тюбик с черными буквами. Кровь ударила ему в голову и моментально сгустилась в паху. Тони, прикусив губу, взял капли.

— Это еще одна вещь, которую ты должен знать обо мне, — он запрокинул голову, поднял руку... у Стива окончательно помутилось в глазах. — Слишком большая чувствительность ниже пояса. С одной стороны хорошо, с другой — ходить мне больно именно поэтому. Во время секса бывает особенно...

Тут Стив фыркнул — совершенно неожиданно и для себя, и для Тони, который уставился на него сердито.

— Что смешного я сказал?

— Ничего, — Стив очень старался сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но ничего не вышло. — Так вот почему тебя называли ленивым любовником!

У Тони было такое лицо, что Стив мог считать себя отомщенным.

— Я и не думал, что ты читаешь постельные откровения светских львиц.

  
— Ну, надо же три часа что-то делать, когда поджидаешь двойного агента АИМ в заброшенном доме!

— Впились бы тебе хоть раз в задницу ногтями, ты бы и сам предпочитал наездниц, а также по возможности не снимать штанов и работать ртом, — сердито сказал Тони и — о боже! — покраснел.

— Ну, я надеюсь, что скоро узнаю, каково это, — улыбнулся Стив, чувствуя, что и у него горят щеки.

— То есть ты...

— Не совсем.

— Так я и думал. Стив, я хочу тебя, очень. Ты не должен обращать внимания на мои…

Это было уже что-то совсем невообразимое. Тихо засмеявшись, Стив отложил тюбик в сторону, и двумя руками влез Тони под рубашку, пробежал кончиками пальцев по позвонкам. Тони выгнулся молча. Пузырек с каплями выпал из его руки.

— Раздень меня, — попросил Стив, гладя широкие плечи.

Тони, часто дыша, запустил ладони под его уже расстёгнутые брюки. Стив приподнялся, помогая ему и не переставая трогать ямочки у поясницы, прищипывать соски, гладить бока. В конце концов Тони вывернулся из объятий, стянул с него футболку и, опустившись на колени, спустил к щиколоткам джинсы и трусы, снял носки...

— Теперь дай я, — прошептал Стив.

Тони поднялся, подставляясь под его руки, позволяя расстегнуть ремень, огладить ягодицы сквозь ткань. Глаза у него были совсем темными, дыхание тяжелым; он стоял, не шевелясь, покоряясь всему, что Стив делал с ним — коротким поцелуям в живот, ласкающим медленным движениям. Брюки вместе с бельем оказались на полу, рубашка свалилась сверху. Стив осторожно обхватил ладонями гладкую голень в едва ощутимых коротких рубцах. Тони ухватился за его плечи и выдохнул:

— А говорил, нет опыта.

— Нет, — ответил Стив, коснувшись губами бедра. — Я просто очень хочу любить тебя. Раздвинь ноги. Сядь ко мне на колени.

Губы Тони дрогнули, и он потянулся к Стиву.

Поцелуй был долгим и медленным. Их члены соприкасались, Тони тихо стонал, у Стива звенело в ушах и он был полностью уверен, что это звон его собственных яиц — но хотел сохранить это напряжение на грани боли, продлить его настолько, насколько будет возможно. В конце концов, никогда в жизни его не целовали и не ласкали так доверчиво и нежно. Никогда он не держал в своих объятиях того, кого любил всем сердцем и хотел всей душой. Никогда он не был так счастлив. Стив слегка раздвинул колени, вынуждая Тони сделать то же самое, чтобы удержаться, и мягко надавил ладонью на грудь.

— Что?.. — выдохнул Тони ему в губы.

Стив, глядя ему в глаза, надавил еще раз, отодвигая Тони от себя, и просунул руку между их телами. Провел указательным пальцем по головке, едва касаясь, заскользил вниз. Тони ахнул и едва не упал с него.

— Осторожно, — шепнул Стив и взял в ладонь его яйца, стал перекатывать, оглаживая большим пальцем — так, как нравилось самому. Застонав, Тони опустил голову. — Хорошо? Так нравится?

— Да-а-а-а...

— Ладно... а так?

Он провел средним пальцем между ягодиц. Тони заскулил и вцепился зубами ему в плечо. Стив повторил движение — еще раз, и еще, нащупал тугие сжавшиеся края, стал гладить по кругу, слушая стоны и тяжёлое дыхание, кусая губы до крови, чтобы не сделать ничего лишнего. Чтобы не кончить.

— Нравится?

— Да. Да-а-а-а...

Стив вынул руку и подставил полусогнутые пальцы.

— Дай смазку.

Тони поднял голову. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на руга, тяжело дыша. Потом Тони впился коротким, жестким поцелуем в его губы. Его руки дрожали. Крышечка упала на пол, покатилась с тихим рокотом. Как завороженный, Стив смотрел, как ползут по пальцам прозрачные густые капли.

— Мало, — сказал он. — Еще.

Тони, не отрывая от него глаз, медленно сдавил тюбик.

— Хорошо. Теперь размажь.

Пальцы Тони заходили по его собственным — вверх и вниз. Язык скользил по губам.

— Я могу подрочить тебе, — прошептал Тони. — Или взять в рот. Хочешь?

— Хочу, — ответил Стив, выскальзывая из его пальцев. — Но сперва хочу вот так...

Подушечки пальцев скользили и скользили между раскрытых ягодиц, и от каждого прикосновения Тони вскрикивал — сперва тихо, потом все громче. Стив кружил, гладил, надавливал мягко, целуя Тони в шею и чувствуя, как тот все шире разводит ноги, как двигает бедрами, проваливаясь между коленей Стива, почти насаживаясь. Стив двинул рукой вверх, войдя на длину фаланги — и Тони замер, сжавшись, часто дыша ему в плечо.

— Не больно?

— Нет.

Стив медленно повернул руку. Капли пота щекотно ползли по вискам и лбу.

— Хочешь глубже?

— Хочу.

— Тогда дай смазку, — Сив вышел, скользнул ладонью по яйцам Тони.

Тот заскулил, сжал в кулаке тюбик и, схватив Стива за запястье, потянул вниз, задев его член. Стив застонал беспомощно, прижал Тони к себе второй рукой, стал целовать, гладя дырку, трахая медленно, входя пальцем каждый раз чуть дальше. Тони извивался на нем, ухватившись за плечи, скулил и матерился. Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Это было слишком: распаленное, раскрытое тело, запрокинутая кудрявая голова, широко открытый рот — и все это сделал он, который думал, будто единственное, что может говорить в его руках, это оружие. Он согнул палец, пытаясь нащупать бугорок внутри — так, как совсем редко трогал себя сам... Тони закричал, соскальзывая и насаживаясь, горячее семя потекло по животу — и Стив подумал, что можно, наконец-то можно, и вот сейчас... но ничего не случилось. Его трясло, пот заливал глаза. Стив вжался в затихшего Тони, застонал беспомощно, пытаясь добраться до собственного члена.

— Трахну тебя, — прохрипел Тони и прикусил ему ухо.

— Пожалуйста...

— Что?

— Подрочи мне. Не могу... сам...

Тони дернул его за волосы, вынуждая поднять голову. Его глаза все еще были темными и полубезумными, только теперь это безумие было ленивым, как толстый кот на солнце. Он провел пальцем по губам Стива.

— Полижи.

Стив с чмокающим звуком втянул в рот сразу три, облизал ладонь. В голове кружила, воя, жаркая дурная метель. Тони провел вниз по его груди, по животу, испачканному спермой, сжал член в скользком кулаке.

— Трахну в рот, — зашептал он. — Потом вылижу всего. Потом заберусь на твой член и выдою досуха. Потом растрахаю так, что ты...

Стив захрипел, забился в его руках. Тони, ерзая задницей по его бедрам, подполз ближе, прижался всем телом, стал гладить по спине. Когда Стив затих, Тони опустил голову ему на плечо. Качаясь от дремотной, сладкой истомы, Стив осторожно стиснул его ягодицы и спросил, едва ворочая языком:

— Так не больно?

— Так хорошо... — мечтательно ответил Тони. — Но теперь я точно хочу есть.

Стив промычал что-то в ответ и подумал, что сейчас свалится на бок. Возможно, минут через пятнадцать ему станет лучше, но сейчас... Что-то теплое укрыло его со спины, и с плеч, и все куда-то переворачивалось.... Нет, лучше ему просто не может быть…

— Это все и правда ерунда, — пробормотал он, сжимая руку Тони, которой тот обнимал его поперек груди.

— Что именно?

— Про пену. Ты сам кого хочешь... ох, еще...

— Так? — спросил Тони, целуя его в затылок и плотнее укутывая в одеяло.

— Угу... сам кого хочешь превратишь в пену.

Тони тихо засмеялся.

— Я рад.

— Ты ведь никуда не уйдешь сейчас?

— Если только за новой порцией смазки, сандвичами и кофе. — Он прижался к Стиву, потерся носом о его спину. — Не бойся. Проснешься все еще в сказке.

Стив сонно улыбнулся.

— К черту сказки. Есть же ты.

— И ты, — прошептал Тони и крепче прижал его к себе.

fin


End file.
